Not according to plan
by Minidahla
Summary: Loki has captured Pepper Pots and is waiting for Iron Man to come save her. But things are not going as he had planned. Disclamer: Unfortunately these characters does not belong to me. I've only borrowed them for a while. Also this is my fist fanfic and English is not my first language so please be constructive in your criticism.


He places Pepper in a chair facing the door. She is tied but not gaged, ha can not stand gags, still she does not speak. She watches him, patiently.

"When the iron man comes for you I will destroy him." he tells her.

She is beautiful he thinks to himself. So beautiful in fact that he would not mind if the iron man took his time in finding her.

"I will destroy them all and when I am done this world will kneel before me."

Tony won't be long. Even if he stops for shwarma on the way he'll be there to save her soon. It annoys her to be bait and it annoys her that she could be working instead of sitting here, captured by a stupid Norse god with horns on his helmet. She is not afraid of him. She should be but she isn't. Tony will come for her. He will save her from those gorgeous eyes and the long black hair and his mischievous smile. Tony whom she loves will and will spend the rest of her life with is going to sweep in through the window and take her back to Stark Tower. She is not afraid of Loki, but she does not wish to spend more time then necessary in his presence.

She won't stop staring at him and it is making him uncomfortable. She should fear him! He is a God and she is a simple midgardian woman. This is not how it should be. He has been around midgardian females before and they were never like this. They had respect for him. They averted their eyes and blushed as he spoke to them. Pepper does neither. She watches him. The iron man does not deserve such beauty and bravery. He can not understand why she would want to be with him anyway seeing that he is more interested in the Hulk and the Captain. Yes, he knows. He's seen the iron man be unfaithful to his woman. Loki moves across the room and her eyes follow him. He can not stand it any more. He turns his back to her.

She is grateful when he turns his back to her, he is affecting her more then she's trying to let on. Where is Tony? Even if he did actually stop for shwarma,witch is not impossible; he should be there by now. To save her. From _his_ enemy. She's go better things to do than to be captive to a ridiculously attractive Asgardian god. But then again, Tony has been pretty absent lately. Ever since he joined the Avengers initiative it's been almost impossible to get his attention. There was a time when she didn't even have to try. He'd call her in the middle of a meeting demanding her undivided attention. And if she wouldn't come he'd pull some stunt scaring her half to death so that she would have to come to him. And when they lay in bed he would recite Shakespeare to her, stroking her hair absentmindedly as he proclaimed his undying love for her. But that seems like forever ago.

When he looks back at her she has finally stopped staring at him and is now looking out in space biting her lower lip. She is without doubt thinking of the man in iron and he does not like it. Not really thinking he places his staff upon her chest and watches as the sadness melts away from her face to give place to and empty void. It does not please him as he had hoped. He leans in close to her, his face so close to hers he can feel her breath.

"You shall think only of me." he whispers.

She nods slowly, compliant. Still this is not enough. What could she possibly think of him? What does she know of him?

"What are you thinking about?"

Her empty but still breathtakingly beautiful eyes lock onto his.

"Of you. Loki, the Asgardian god of mischief and lies." she answers.

"And more?"

"That you captured me and brought me here."

"And?"

She does not answer straight away.

"And that I hate you."

Of-course she does. Pepper Pots and all of the realms. They hate him.

"And I'm thinking of what it would be like if you were to kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Yes."

He leans close to her again, looking deep into her eyes. There is nothing there; she can not be lying to him. He would know. He lets his eyes wander to her lips and he knows he must kiss her. So he does. The kiss is soft and her lips match his perfectly and willingly. And then she jolts back. Surprised hestares at her. The void is gone, her eyes now filled with anger. It's not possible.

"What the hell are you doing? she screams as she kicks at him.

He backs away. The emptiness is back in him now.

How could that happen, how could she let him do that? She glares at him. She hates him. Hate that he made her heart beat faster. Hate the pain in his  
eyes. Hate the taste of him on her lips, sweet and salt at the same time. She hates him. She hates herself for wishing he would kiss her again. She cusses herself. I love Tony Stark, she thinks, when you love someone you don't wish that their enemy would untie you and let you cover his body with kisses and bites. She must find a way to message Tony before this gets completely out of hand.

The emptiness gives way to anger. She should kneel before him not kick at him. He is a God! He walks up to her and grabs her jaw firmly, now forcing her to look at him. He wants to kill her and kiss her at the same time. Unable to decide he does neither. He lets go of her face but her stare is holding. Burning. And then she tilts her head slightly, making the decision for him. He kisses her again. First softly, cautious so that she will not try to kick him again. When she does not he tastes her lips her teeth her tongue. His hand finds their way into her soft hair, like silk he thinks; pulling it lightly. His hands moves on, caressing her body and he feels the ropes that's keeping them apart, making it impossible to remove her clothing. He did this to her. She is right to hate him. He pulls away from her, slowly and reluctantly. His hand traces her jaw line and she leans into his touch. Eyes closed. He uses his staff to cut the ropes.

"Run."


End file.
